


Bruises

by SmilyJiho



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bullied Minghao, M/M, confused junhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilyJiho/pseuds/SmilyJiho
Summary: Soulmates were connected by injures, if your soulmate got an injury, the same wound would appear on you, minus the pain.Minghao has been getting bullied for months and Junhui is very concerned for him.





	Bruises

Junhui lazily tapped the end of his pencil against his book in time with the seconds ticking by on the clock, completely tuning out the teacher's words about math and upcoming exams. The school's athletics day was tomorrow and Jun just wanted to go home and train for the running events. The Chinese boy was sitting in his last lesson of the day, which was just about to come to an end in three... two... one...

 

"Good afternoon class! Have a good day." Their teacher called over the cheers and students running off. Jun threw his bag over his shoulder and continued out of the classroom, as he walked through the populated corridors, Jun noticed an excessively tall figure and smiled, where ever Mingyu was, Wonwoo was. Weaving through the people, Jun made his way the couple, smiling brightly once he had caught up to them.

 

"Hey guys," Jun announced, earning a smile and wave from the two other boys.

 

"Hey Jun, what's up?" Wonwoo responded, putting his hand on Jun's shoulder.

 

"Not much, you?" The Chinese boy responded, beginning to walk with the two out of the high school building.

 

"Same here, you walking home with us?" Mingyu questioned, swinging his and Wonwoo's entwined hands.

 

"Of course." Junhui said. The trio left the school grounds together, talking about grades and school in general. Wonwoo and Mingyu are soulmates. Soulmates were found by injures, if your soulmate got an injury, the same wound would appear on you, minus the pain. Wonwoo and Mingyu found out about each other in the first week of high school when a girl had slapped Mingyu for not returning her feelings and minutes later the same red hand print appeared on Wonwoo's face.

 

"Junhui, its happening again." Wonwoo stated, concerned for his friend. Jun furrowed his brows and looked down at his arms and legs, sure enough, bruises and cuts were popping up.

 

"What does this person get up to?" Jun groaned, this happened every two to three days. In the afternoon, a few minutes after school, small wounds would litter Junhui's arms and legs. Each bruise was worst than the last and there was always one or two on his rib cage that looked incredibly painful.

 

"Do you think they are okay?" Mingyu frowned, reaching out to examine Junhui's arm. "Jun, this isn't good. You need to find them." The taller released the Chinese boy's arm as they continued their walk home.

 

"I know." Jun replied. Mingyu disappeared down a street first, then Wonwoo doing the same a few streets later. Junhui was left with his thoughts, which were running wild. He knew his soulmate had to be getting bullied or physically abused and he knew he had to find them, so he could stop it. But Jun has never seen anyone with the same amount of injures as the ones that appear on him.

 

" _Come on ching chong boy, where are your kung fu skills at?_ " A voice sneered. Jun turned his head to look down the no through road the voice came from and saw a group of boys from his school surrounding a person on the ground. The  _'ching chong boy'_  was covering his head with his arms and had his knees tucked up to his chest as each male took turns to hit and kick him. Junhui wanted to help so bad, but even he knew he could not take on all of them at once. With absolute guilt and dread taking over his body, Junhui forced himself to flee the scene before anyone noticed his presence. Once home and safely in his room Jun fell face first into his pillows and contemplated what he had witnessed. He could have done something, called someone, but no, he ran off. The Chinese male screamed at himself, muffling the sounds with his pillows.

 

"That boy needed help and I just left!" Jun yelled hitting his fists into his mattress. "What's wrong with me!?"

 

**_~_ **

 

Minghao tugged at his long-sleeved shirt, fiddling with the ends of it as he waited for the bell. He didn't want it to go, if the bell didn't ring he would be safe but his prayers went unheard when the ringing sound cut off the teacher. Minghao reluctantly got up and left the classroom with his belongings, navigating his way out of the school. The boy hesitated when he went past Wen Junhui, his soulmate. Minghao couldn't believe that Junhui had to bear with all the injures he got almost every day because of him. Jun most likely had no idea of his existence anyway, Minghao was quiet, always wearing long sleeves and jeans to cover the bruises that scattered his body.

 

" _Hey! Look who it is!_ " As soon as the horrible voice reached Minghao's ears he started sprinting, he knew he could not escape them, but he would try. Minghao ran all the way down the street, a group of boys following right after him. The boy quickly turned into the no through road and almost jumped the fence to his house, but the group's leader had latched a hand onto his bag just in time and yanked him down to the ground.

 

" _Aww look at that, so close. But not fast enough._ " One of the boys snickered as he threw the first punch at Minghao's gut. All Minghao could do was curl into himself as each boy beat and kicked him, throwing in rude comments and calling him 'ching chong boy'. It was ages until his bullies had finally left him lying on the ground, he felt too weak to get up, but he couldn't stay there. With the last bits of strength he had, Minghao dragged himself up and trudged to the door of his house, passing the empty living room and kitchen whilst heading straight to his room and completely breaking down, crying into his pillows for the nth time that week. This issue has been occurring for a few months now, he didn't know how to get away and he couldn't tell anyone. They wouldn't believe him, or the bullies would beat him twice as hard. Once Minghao had calmed his breathing, he got up off his bed to tend to his wounds and shower. The boy spent the rest of his time getting his books and clothes ready for the next day before he went to bed, resting his aching body.

 

**_~_ **

 

Junhui ran as fast as his legs could take him around the track oval, using his powerful legs and quick arms from dancing to push him forward and cut through the wind that was rushing past. A smile stretched across his face as he tore across the finish line, a good six meters ahead of the runner up. The Chinese male threw his hands up and cheered along with a few friends and class mates nearby, happy to know he was still the fastest boy in his year group. After everyone had finished the small race, they each headed for the change rooms to get out of their gym clothes and go home, except for Jun, who stayed back to help the teachers and coaches pack everything up for the day.

 

"Hey Jun! Hurry up, would you?" Wonwoo called across the field, beckoning the Chinese boy over.

 

"Yeah, hang on! Let me get changed first!" Junhui yelled back, quickly making his way to the changing rooms. Not expecting to see anyone else in there, Jun threw the door open and almost screamed when he saw a shirtless scrawny figure known as Xu Minghao in the corner, looking over his shoulder in horror at Jun.

 

"W-Wen Junhui." Minghao whispered, colour draining from his face at the sudden realisation of his unclothed top half, he quickly pulled the oversized jumper over his head in desperation, but Jun had already seen all the brusis and cuts on Minghao's body that mirrored his own.

 

"Oh my god, Xu Minghao?" The elder uttered, taking small steps closer to the younger. Junhui held out his hand which caused Minghao to flinch, retracting away from Jun. "Hey, I will not hurt you. Please don't be scared." The elder faltered in his movements, waiting for the other to come to him instead. Minghao seemed to relax his posture after a few seconds, though still keeping his distance from the elder.

 

"Why are you not gone yet?" The younger boy questioned, pulling his jumper down further.

 

"I could ask you the same thing. I stayed back to help pack everything up..." Jun paused, watching Minghao fiddle with the ends of his clothes before he cleared his throat to ask his next question. "C-Can I see?" Junhui mentally hit himself for being awkward as he gestured to the injures under Minghao's jumper. The younger blushed but slowly lifted his jumper off his upper body, folding his arms over himself shyly, the elder cautiously took steps closer to get a better look. So many thoughts travelled through Jun's mind, he was happy to of finally found his soulmate, but unhappy to see all these wounds on his partner's skin. "Who did this to you?" Junhui stood up straight and looked Minghao in the eyes, voice turning into a serious tone.

 

"P-Pardon?" Minghao stuttered, once again putting the long jumper on, he forced himself to be less tense and more trusting with Jun, but he was still afraid.

 

"Minghao, please tell me who did this. I want to help you." The elder pleaded, unintentionally setting off something in the shorter boy.

 

"Why? Because I'm your supposed 'soulmate'? Because we're fated to be together? We have never talked to each other before, but suddenly I'm the only thing that matters? Is it because if they stop doing this to me then no more bruises will appear on you? Why would Wen Junhui care about Xu Minghao?" The younger male had spat out, now angered with the taller male.

 

"Wha- Minghao?" Jun stumbled, furrowing his brows in confusion.

 

"I saw you. Yesterday. I watched you watch me as I got beat up, why didn't you help me? I was on the floor and you ran away! Why help me now if not then?" Minghao cried out, throwing his arms up as he yelled.

 

"That was you..." Junhui muttered, his eyes widening.

 

"Yes, it was me! but why does that matter? Even if it wasn't me why would you just leave like you saw nothing?" The shorter boy had not finished shouting his anger out, he had been keeping all his frustrations pent up for years and now they were being released.

 

"Hey, I wanted to help, but I couldn't take all of them at once, there was no way I could have done something!" Jun countered, getting equally as frustrated.

 

"Yes! there was! You could have verbally abused them enough that they would ditch me and chase you, you're the fastest runner here, none of them could've caught you. You could have thrown rocks and knocked them out. You could have even just somehow found a way to distract them for enough time that I could make it inside safely." Minghao's yelling slowly quieted until it was at a normal volume once again, although there was still traces of anger and disappointment. "There are so many things you could have done Jun! I would hate to think that running away like a coward is your natural reaction to this sort of thing." The shorter male was slowly breaking down, he was so distracted he hadn't noticed Jun coming closer to him until he felt strong arms embrace his slim frame and pull him close.

 

"Minghao. I'm so sorry, I know I'm a coward and I know I wasn't thinking. I really wanted to help, I wanted to help so bad and I felt horrible when I left. I was scared, and I can't imagine what you have been going through feels like." Junhui rested his chin on Minghao's shoulder, continuing to talk in a soft voice to the younger male in hopes to calm him down and let him open up. "If you let me, I want to fix my mistake. Let me help you, so you don't have to suffer like this anymore. I've been so worried about my soulmate and now that I've found you I want to protect you. I'm sorry I couldn't find you sooner, I'm sorry you've had to deal with this alone for such a long time. But I'm here now." Jun mumbled, soothingly rubbing Minghao's back when he noticed the very faint sobs coming from the younger every now and then. "And you are not alone anymore." The taller male was about to pull away when he felt arms wrap around his neck tightly.

 

"Please don't let go." Minghao breathed, burying his face into Jun's shoulder as he took in the elder's scent. Junhui kept his grip tight, content in just keeping Minghao in his arms in a comfortable silence. It felt like ages until the two broke apart and finished getting changed out of gym clothes, the Chinese duo left the changing rooms together, Jun entwining their hands together as they walked out of the school grounds. Junhui figured Mingyu and Wonwoo didn't wait for him, which didn't bother him too much, they had their own things to do.

 

"You're coming home with me." The elder boy stated. "I'm going to help you fix these up," he gestured to Minghao's poorly wrapped injures "and then we're going to just talk, you know, bonding. I want to get to know you better, is that okay?" The taller male mused, glancing down at the shorter.

 

"Yeah, that's fine." Minghao just nodded, clutching Jun's hand tighter when they turned the corner where his bullies would usually meet and start to chase him, he let out a sigh of relief out when he saw no one there. Minghao looked up at Junhui, just scanning all the details on the elder's face as he questioned why the world gave him someone so perfect, unknowing to him, Jun was thinking the same thing.


End file.
